The Lost Colony?
by rhysandor
Summary: A one shot showing the way the American Wizarding community came to be.


I do not own the world of Harry Potter. This is, however, a possible beginning for the American Wizarding community.

England, January 1586

The large group of people who would be travelling to North America was having difficulties of their own. They were facing opposition from those who felt that even their right to live was undeserved and that opposition was attempting quietly to disrupt their carefully laid plans. 'How did some people whose blood was not pure decide that determining their own futures was acceptable? Were they incapable of realizing that they were inferior?' seemed to be what these people thought. These questions and more, constantly directed at the would-be settlers, along with more physical and costly forms of harassment, began to take its toll. Supplies destroyed, essential personnel deciding not to make the trip, and an inability to find a sufficient number of ships for the voyage began to make it likely that what they hoped to accomplish would fail.

Suddenly, with the addition of two new members to the advance party, the problems they had ended. They were two people considered to be of the blood, however, their opinions were not the same as most purebloods. Their decision to join those who wished to make the voyage caused resistance to that voyage to cease. Even more important to their cause was the fact that one of the two possessed a much-needed skill that had previously been missing from the expedition. Once knowledge of the two new members of the group spread to the other members of the party, those who had chosen not to participate quickly changed their minds. Consequently, it once again became possible for the voyage to continue.

A small island off the East Coast of North America, May 1586

It had been difficult, making sure that everything happened the way they had planned. The past four months had taken its toll on the fifteen adults who comprised the advance party for the new settlement. Between the time spent, not only at sea but searching for a site to build their community as well, the men and women who had come to the New World now suffered from exhaustion. However, they all felt it had been worth it; they now had somewhere their families would be safe.

It had been harder on the women of the group, because of the necessity to spend the entire time on board using polyjuice potions to appear to be men. Because there were no women listed to travel with the initial expedition, they chose to disguise themselves in this fashion.

Nevertheless, the hardest part was over and they were now free to begin the process of building the new town. After a week's rest, the small group of men and women threw themselves into the task of having as much done as they could before the main party of settlers arrived one year from now.

The same small island, May 1587

Everything was as they hoped it would be. The construction of the town included all of the buildings they would require, even the school, and there was ample room to expand as needed. All that they required now was for the ships bringing the bulk of the settlers to finish unloading their supplies and set sail back to England.

The two people watching from a distance felt truly fortunate; among those who had arrived with the ships three days ago were one of the best healers trained in many years, as well as some highly qualified teachers for their new school. In fact, most members of the new town were among the best at their particular occupations. With them came the highest quality supplies they had been able to afford. The main group of settlers had spent their time preparing very well for the times ahead.

The advance party had used their time wisely as well. Not only had they built the town quickly but also they had managed to put in place defenses that would protect them from detection by those who were certain now to be their enemies. All of these preparations would have been impossible if it were not for the fact that these were not ordinary people, but were, in fact, members of the wizarding world. If they had not been, the preparations for the voyage, as well as the construction of the town would have taken much longer, if their plans had been possible at all. Yes, they had been extremely fortunate, indeed.

Yet they had persevered, had managed to make their new community unplottable, and had successfully set Muggle Repelling charms that would last virtually forever with little spell maintenance. Most miraculous of all, they had managed to set multiple Fidelius charms in place so that various sections of the community had different secret keepers. This became necessary due to the risk of accident in the untamed region leaving them in peril of losing settlers to unexpected death.

The two people's attention focused once again on the beach, where it had become apparent that the unloading neared completion. They knew that it was now only a matter of hours until the ships would withdraw from the shore and begin the long trip back to England. The young man and young woman sat down to wait out the last few hours until they would be able to lead the main party to their new homes.

"So, Mr. Prewitt, are you looking forward to the celebration that we will be having shortly?"

"Indeed I am, Miss Ollivander. After all, it is not only a celebration for our new community, but also a reception for the first wedding to take place here." He wrapped his arms around her with a smile shining on his face.

"Yes," she replied, "I am so looking forward to being Mrs. Prewitt, Mr. Prewitt." Having said that, she leaned back and turned her head slightly, so that she could share with him a very gentle and loving kiss.


End file.
